


【龙龄】抢票（下）

by C_CD_i



Category: C_CD_i的车
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_CD_i/pseuds/C_CD_i





	【龙龄】抢票（下）

痒，抓心挠肺的痒。  
刺激从体表传至大脑，引起下意识的抗拒。  
“不要……哈……”  
王九龙没有停下，更细密的吮吸大腿内侧的软肉，留下一连串的草莓，大大小小，最后含住了玉茎。  
王九龙总是喜欢模仿插入的吞吐，牙齿嗑了阴囊，舌根擦过马眼，一股股浪潮上头，偏偏被按住了腰肢，不得摆动。  
真是要了命了。  
王九龙很少帮他口，每一次都能让他高潮。也不知道是在谁身上练出来的技术。  
被人圈住抱起，关上卧室的门，拉上窗帘。王九龙困住他在一方天地，与他亲吻。  
带着点腥气，带着点情欲，舌尖试探着碰撞，分离带出点喜欢，转而在耳垂流转。  
空调的暖风吹着身体，空气不再寒冷，身体出汗，但是不愿分开。环着身上人的颈，故意在上面留下痕迹，一遍遍宣誓主权。  
我的，我的，都是我的。  
“九龙……我的……”  
“嗯，老大。我是你的。”

脖子朝后仰出曲线，额头顶住布料，闻到阳光的味道。眼前是一条一条的光，跟着下半身的节奏旋转。胸前被啮咬，挺立的乳头挂着口水，一路向下，下腰部被抚摸着，润滑的手感让人不舍得放开。  
眼睛半眯着，突然想到荒淫无度这个词。在一起的这几天毫无节制，身体被过度开发，挖出自己的媚，越做越上瘾，放浪而不放荡，像极了馋人的黑猫，尾巴勾住你的手指，一个眼神递过来就勾起你心底的欲望。  
王九龙看着出神的张九龄，惩罚性在他屁股上留下一红印。  
“想什么呢？嗯？”  
被打的人也不恼，勾着嘴角，一只脚勾住他的腰。  
“想你。想你干死我。”  
一下一下顶着前列腺，张九龄双手在头顶抓着窗帘，一声一声叫的勾人心魄。  
“嗯~老公……老公好棒~~嗯~~啊~~”  
“艹，你就活该被我干。”

真是疯了，身下的人比每一次都放荡，小穴紧紧吸着自己，情迷意乱叫自己老公。  
死在他身上也愿意。  
王九龙去吻他的脖子，舔舐喉结，忽而一咬，身下的人就绷紧身体，小腹多了瘫白色的粘稠。  
他看着张九龄爬到自己身上，将两者分开，然后扔掉了套，又重新坐回去。  
自己的左手被握着，拉到对方耳边。张九龄听了会儿，又趴到王九龙胸口。  
“嘘……我听到它在说话。”  
“我听到，它在说爱我。”  
“王九龙，你爱我，是不是？”  
张九龄去吻他的桡动脉，闭着眼，神情虔诚。  
包含的是爱人，亲吻的是信仰。

张九龄今天无比磨人，白浊在两股间溢出，他也硬是让王九龙留在体内。紧紧抱住了王九龙，头发在胸前擦过乳头。耳朵紧着心脏跳动的地方就不动了。  
“乖，老大，我先带你去洗洗，不然难受。”  
“不要~~不许动！”  
于是只能让他抱着。不自觉去顺他的毛。

“大楠……留下来好不好？”  
“老大……”  
“留下来嘛～陪我过年。”  
狠狠亲上额头。可真是自己的大宝贝，怎么看，怎么亲都不够。  
“好。”


End file.
